Neko Nakama
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: Luffy brings aboard a new nakama but what will Zoro do when he realizes just what exactly that nakama is. warning: cursing
1. Chapter 1

Neko Nakama

Chapter 1

Green eyes stared into grey eyes and grey eyes stared back into green. It took Zoro's sleepy mind a moment to process what exactly was on his chest and when it did the only thought that came to him was 'what. the. fuck?'.

"Yay Zoro's awake!" Luffy cheered as he danced around beside the swordsman.

"Um Luffy what exactly is that?" Zoro asked with a serious face, pointing to the thing on his chest.

"That is Foofy!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin that would have split any normal human's face in half.

"What now?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"I named it Foofy, you know cause it's fluffy and poofy" Luffy explained, still grinning.

"I didn't ask for its name, I want to know why it's sitting on me" Zoro growled as he glared at his captain.

"I thought Zoro would want to say high to our newest Nakama" Luffy cheered.

Zoro stared wide eyed at his captain then looked back down at the thing that was still on his chest "you can't be serious".

"Neh what do you mean Zoro?" Luffy asked with a confused look as he stared down at his first mate.

"What I mean is you can't expect us to take this out to sea with us" Zoro tried to explain to the slow minded captain.

"Of course we're taking him, he's nakama!" Luffy told him, as if he was trying to explain the most simplest thing in the world.

"Oh for- Nami!" Zoro called for the navigator, hoping she could talk some sense into the captain.

"What!" the orangette snapped as she peered over the upper deck.

"Please tell Luffy he can't bring this thing on board" Zoro said to her and held up 'Foofy'.

"Sorry, captain's orders" Nami said with an exasperated sigh, as if she had been trying to talk him out of it already and she most probably had.

With a groan Zoro pushed the small creature into his captain's arms "Just keep it away from me".

"Neh Zoro you're no fun" Luffy said with a pout as he carried his newest nakama away to show the others, the little furry head peeking over Luffy's shoulder to stare at the swordsman as the captain walked away. Zoro glared at the little creature before going back to his interrupted nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"1,567...1,568...1,569..." Zoro grunted as he lifted his weights. He was about to lift them again but halted when he suddenly heard a small meowing sound. Putting his weights down Zoro looked around the room. He frowned when he didn't see anything and shrugged, must have been his imagination. He grabbed his weights again and was about to lift them but was stopped by another meowing sound.

Zoro scowled as he looked down by his feet. There beside him was the little ball of fur Luffy had dubbed 'Foofy'. Grabbing the little grey ball of fluff Zoro stared at it and it stared back at him. "This isn't a place for a cat" Zoro told it with a glare. His only answer was a soft "mew". Rolling his eyes Zoro looked around for his captain, ready to tell him off for letting his pet sneak away. When he couldn't spot the rubber monkey Zoro scowled in annoyance "why the hell am I always stuck baby sitting?".

The grey kitten started rubbing against him, a loud rumbling sound coming from it. "Oh no you don't, you aren't going to get cuddly with me" Zoro grumbled as he pulled the kitten away from his body. It mewed at him and stared up at him, as if it expected its cuteness to win out over him. "Don't give me that look, I could easily toss you into the sea but I won't because you're the captain's" he told it. Suddenly Zoro realized he was talking to it and he grunted in disgust, great swordsmen shouldn't be talking to small furry things.

Deciding to find the captain Zoro headed to the galley, entering without knocking like always. "What the hell do you want shitty marimo, I'm busy" Sanji growled as he glared in the swordsman's direction.

"Looking for Luffy, his new pet wandered off and if he isn't careful it's gonna get squashed" Zoro told him as he held up the cat. Sanji paused in his preperations and came over to the swordsman.

"So that's the newest crew member eh? Kinda cute for a ball of fuzz" Sanji said as he scratched it on the head.

Foofy purred and leaned into the touch, its movements restricted by the swordsman's hands. "Yeah only you would say something like that shit cook" Zoro scoffed in amusement.

"You looking for a fight moss head?" the cook growled in irritation.

"Didn't I just tell you I was looking for Luffy? Geez open your ears dart brow" Zoro said in amusement that only irked the cook further.

"Well he obviously isn't here now get your smelly green ass out of my galley before I chop you into salade" the cook snapped.

Zoro left with a smirk on his face, teasing the cook was always fun. Glancing around he noticed Chopper sitting off to the side and decided to ask him where Luffy went to. "Hey Chopper got a minute?" he asked as he walked up to the little reindeer.

Chopper looked up and smiled at Zoro "sure Zoro, do you need something?".

"I'm looking for Luffy and wondered if you knew where he scampered off to" the swordsman said.

"I'm sorry but I haven't, I've been too focused on making medicine to notice" Chopper told him then noticed the ball of fuzz in his hands "is that the kitten Luffy brought on board?".

"Sure is, the idiot let it wander off and I almost stepped on it" Zoro told him as he held the cat lower so Chopper could see it.

"Aw it's so cute, hello there" Chopper said as he pet it. The little kitten mewed to the reindeer and Chopper nodded to it "Don't worry about it I'm sure he likes you".

"What's it saying?" Zoro asked with a frown.

Chopper looked up at him and said "he hates his name and he wants to know why you don't like him".

"Why does it care if I don't like it?" Zoro asked in confusion though agreed with the cat that Foofy was a terrible name, he had a feeling Luffy was going to be down about that when he is told.

"Because it likes you, you're laid back but really strong, confident, and quick on your feet" Chopper told him.

"How the hell did he figure all that out about me? It's only been here for one day" Zoro said in confusion.

"Because you remind him of some alley cats he knows" Chopper answered once he asked the kitten "He admires you and wants to be strong like you when he grows up".

Zoro really didn't know how to answer that. He stared down at the kitten and it stared up at him, mewing and pawing at his hand. Zoro shook his head and looked at Chopper "Ah thanks, guess I'll have to find Luffy on my own".

"Sorry I couldn't be of much help Zoro" Chopper said as he went back to making his medicine.

Zoro walked away and went back to where his weights sat. Looking around he spotted a barrel sitting off to the side. Tugging it over he sat the cat down on it and picked his weights back up "You can stick around as long as you don't wander around, you'll get stepped on if you do and I don't want to hear Luffy complain that his pet got smooshed". The little fur ball curled up on the barrel and watched Zoro intently with its green eyes.

"If you want to be strong one day then you need to start training while you're still young... I don't know how a cat can train but I guess that's something to figure out later" Zoro told him as he went back to lifting his weights. The kitten watched him intently, filing those words away for later; he would get strong and he would make the green haired human proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later Luffy came bouncing back onto the ship. "FOOFY I'M BACK!" Luffy called out as he jumped down into the boys bunk room. When he wasn't greeted by the little kittens meow Luffy frowned and searched the room. "FOOOOOOFYYYYYYYY!" He called as he looked under the couch, behind the dresser, down the small hole that was in the floor. When he came up empty handed he sprung out of the room and flung himself at the galley door. "SAAAAANJIIIIIII!" Luffy cried out as he burst through the door.

"NO THE FOOD ISN'T READY YET!" the blonde snapped as he kicked the captain in the head.

Luffy whined and rubbed where Sanji hit him "ooowwww so meeeean, I wasn't going to ask about food I wanted to know if you saw Foofy".

"You mean that ball of grey fuzz? Yeah the Marimo brough him in here earlier looking for you, the cat interrupted the moss head during his training" Sanji told him as he turned back to his food.

"Thanks Sanji!" Luffy said as he bounced out of the room. He then went searching for his green headed first mate, hoping the swordsman still had the kitten with him. It didn't take long before he found him, napping against the mast. What had the captain pausing was the kitten that was curled up on the man's chest and the hand that rested lightly on the little puff ball. Luffy grinned widely and laughed quietly, he knew Zoro would come around eventually and it looked like he was right. Turning around the boistrous captain tip toed away from the napping nakama.


End file.
